


Atlantean Upbringing

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Gen, super!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with anything even resembling a multi million dollar franchise.AN: So, here is my next snippet.  I hope it's enjoyed.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Founders & Merlin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Atlantean Upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with anything even resembling a multi million dollar franchise. 
> 
> AN: So, here is my next snippet. I hope it's enjoyed.

Hawaii. 

  
  


Everyone either wanted to visit, or had visited and boasted and bragged about how amazing it was. So when Petunia Dursley won a mail in contest for a trip for four to the island chain, she was beyond the moon. Sure, she had to bring the  _ freak _ , but he would stay in line, he knew better. He was only three anyway, not like he could talk yet or anything like that. Not like her Dudders, who was already saying his favorite words like mum, dad and of course bacon.

  
  


He was such a good little boy, she was glad for that, not like her freak of a nephew. The plane ride was first class, the hotel was Five Star, and it was all expense paid for everything. It had been a one in a billion chance to win, and Petunia had done it. It was in the off season, so they didn’t have to worry about bothersome tourists and other foreigners. So what if they were tourists, they spoke English, they were better than the other kinds, Vernon had said so of course. 

  
  


They were there for two weeks, and of course half way through the  _ freak _ had to ruin it. They were taking swimming lessons, for her precious Duddikins, and the freak. He had to go and make everything about him, so what if he got tugged by an undertow and vanished, good riddance. Oh, no, though… not for them. It was their luck that the rest of the week had them being constantly reminded of their ‘loss’, of how terrible it had been that he had been taken. They would be better off, but good Lord if he had not made the rest of the trip sour. 

  
  


~AU~

Terrifying. That was a good word for it, utterly, horribly terrifying. Young, three year old Freak had been tugged under the water when he was learning how to swim, and it was so very hard to breathe and move. He had blacked out, and woke up in an oddly comfy bed, as well as dry and warm. He opened his eyes, blinking softly and looking around, lightly jumping when he saw an elderly man sitting on a chair next to the bed. 

  
  


“Ah, you’ve woken up lad. Good, we were worried for a few hours there.” The man said, his voice was kind, as were his eyes and smile. His beard was about mid-chest length, and a soft grey as was his hair. He wore glasses, which perfectly framed his face, and his eye were a life filled silver. 

  
  


“Who are you?” Freak asked, and the man hummed softly before speaking. 

  
  


“I go by many names, my boy, but you may call me Merlin.” Merlin said, before continuing. "You are in Atlantis, Harry.” He said, and the boy blinked. “That is your name, child. Harry James Potter.” He said, and Freak- No,  _ Harry _ , smiled. Yes, that was a proper name. 

  
  


“What’s Alanis, sir?” Harry asked, his tone soft and childlike, he was a young one after all. Merlin smiled with a gentle chuckle, standing slowly, before extending his hand. Harry bit his lip, and then took it, being helped out of bed. He was happy he was in his newer clothes, the ones with the pretty flowers and bright colors he had gotten for the trip. Oh no! The Dursley's would be so mad at him! He was slowly lead out of the room, and his mind was whirring with what kind of punishments he would be getting. 

  
  


The two males walked out of the room, and Harry gasped at what he saw when he let his eyes adjust to the brilliance that was around him. They were in a vast dome, the sun bright and lending sweet, beautiful warmth to everyone under it. It wasn’t amazingly hot, or overly cool. It was perfect, completely so. He looked around, there was so much to take in, and he knew he didn’t have long to take it in, it would not be like this back home. They walked for a bit, before coming to a medium sized table, with four other figures around it. They were talking, smiling, laughing, and Harry smiled as well. Oh, this would be so nice to think about when it was rainy and lonely. 

  
  


“Finally, the old man joins us.” The man in green and silver said, a smile to his tone and on his face. 

  
  


“Oi, watch your tone Sally, he was tending to the lad.” The larger woman, the largest woman Harry had ever seen, said. The smaller woman behind her smiled and kissed her cheek, and spoke next, her voice like an angel’s. 

“You two are worse than the Jones’ with their bickering.” The woman said, and then the one in red and gold laughed softly, before getting off his seat and kneeling before Harry. 

  
  


“Good morning to you, lad. How are you feeling?” The man said, his beard and hair making him look like a gentle lion. His smile, warm just as his deep voice, was the same. 

  
  


“I am good, sir.” Harry spoke, timid around all these new, smiling adults. 

  
  


“You are ‘well’, child. People do good, you are feeling well.” The man in green said, and got a soft flick to his ear from the woman beside him. “Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with teaching proper grammar early on.” He said, rubbing his ear softly. 

  
  


“Sit with us, Lad… here, let me help you.” The lion-man said, helping Harry get into a seat, rather effortlessly really. “There we go, so, what is your name?” He asked, and Harry beamed proudly now. He had an actual name! 

  
  


“I am Harry!” Harry said, smile bright, the adults returning the smile. “I… I am three!” He had to think a bit, but then he nodded. “My name used to be ‘Freak’, but Mr. Merlin said I had another name, so That is my name.” He said, and the angel-woman spoke. 

  
  


“Remarkably eloquent for a three year old, Merlin.” She said, turning to the man with the grey beard. “I am guessing he was not brought here by happenstance.” She said, looking at him with a raised brow, and he chuckled. 

  
  


“Indeed it was, my dear Rowena. At least, I had nothing to do with it, however you know how the universe, and through that, even fate works. Let us discuss it later, hmm?” Merlin said, making her sigh and nod, before smiling again and looking at Harry. 

  
  


“My name, child, is Rowena. To my right.” She said, gesturing afterwards. “Is my wife, Helga.” The large woman nodded after being addressed. “Next to her is our good friend Salazar.” Said man nodded, smiling gently still. “And beside him is his Husband, Godric.” At this the lion-man gave a big, almost goofy grin. 

  
  


“Marvelous! Introductions have been given, it is time for breakfast!” Godric said, before clearing his throat. “Callie.” He said, and a small figure literally ~popped~ into existence beside him. 

  
“Yes, Mr. Godric sir?” The being said, smiling up at him with her wide eyes, and large ears perked ready to serve. She wore a pillowcase that was embroidered with a golden pentagon, and on each corner was a different crown. He smiled and looked at her. 

  
  


“Breakfast for six, please, one being for a child.” Godric said, before blinking and looking right at Harry, gasping in delight before she frowned. 

  
  


“I cannot serve him, Mr. Godric.” Callie started, and at Harry’s slight frown she went on. “His elves would not like it.” She said, and then Merlin stroked his beard and looked at Harry. 

  
  


“Call for your elves, my child.” Merlin started. “Simply say ‘I call for my elves, please.’” He said, and Harry frowned before mouthing the phrase, to make sure he got it right. 

  
  


“I… I call for my elves, please.” Harry said, unsure of himself, but then gasped when he heard four simultaneous ~pop~’s, and four elves were standing there. He gasped and they all looked around, before they saw him and he was out of his chair. He was being hugged tightly by the elves, but not too tightly. 

  
  


“Master calls us! Oh it’s been so long! We have missed master, yes, missed master so much.” They said, not all at once, but with different voices for the different expressions. The moved from Harry, and bowed softly, and then one stepped forward. She was also in a pillowcase, with a pottery wheel on her left breast. 

  
  


“We’s be the Potter elves, Master Harry. Oh, we are so sorries we could not come to you, but only you could calls us.” The elf said, before bowing softly again. “I be Kristy, and these be my childrens. This be Kipsy, Jonesy, and Jessabelle.” She said, and as she named each elf they nodded and bowed softly. “What can we be doings for you?” Kristy said, the elves bright and eager to please. 

  
  


“Kristy.” Callie said, and the elf turned, before gasping and bowing again. “Young master Potter is hungry, allow me to show you the kitchens to feed him, alright?” She said, and Kristy nodded. “The rest of you come as well, so we may discuss you serving Master Potter while he is here.” She said, before they all vanished. 

  
  


“Ha! I wish I had elves at his age!” Godric said, getting a snicker from Salazar. “Don’t worry, Lad, we’ll explain everything.” He said, smiling, and then explain they did. Well, they explained as much as a three year old, regardless of how intelligent he might be, could. 

  
  


~AU~

  
  


“Merlin, I have a question about something that has been troubling me.” Helga said, as she came into the elder males office, causing him to look up with a raised brow. “Young Harry, where are his caretakers?” She asked, sitting down in front of his desk, leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown of contemplation on her face. 

  
  


“His aunt and uncle?” Merlin asked, and she shrugged. 

  
  


“Whomever is supposed to take care of him. I am sure they must be worried.” Helga said, and Merlin stroked his beard gently. 

  
  


“Let us see, shall we?” Merlin said, before getting up and going over to his workstation, where a scrying bowl rested. He muttered a soft incantation, and after uttering Harry’s name, the bowl’s contents shimmered and they saw a clear image. 

  
  


_ “Goodness, Vernon, that last week was simply terrible!” Petunia Dursley said, huffing and putting her bag down.  _

_ “I quite agree, pet. Even having drowned, the freak is a pain in the arse. At least we’re rid of him, though.” Vernon said, smiling and getting a nod from his wife. “We won’t be getting the stipend anymore, but at least he won’t corrupt our Dudley with his freakishness.” He said, and they shared a kiss before they went about their business in the house unloading after two weeks away.  _

  
  
  


Helga snarled as the image vanished, and was about to say something when Merlin made another incantation, and said Harry’s name once more. The pool shimmered and then it was dark, and cloudy, lightning occasionally lighting up the cell in a gloomy prison. 

  
  


_ “Harry is fine, yes. Dumbledore will make sure of it, or Moony… or… or Amelia. Yeah. Just keep it together, Black, keep it together. You want to be sane for your godson.” Said ‘Mass Murderer,’ Sirius Black.  _

  
  


_ “Ha, Dumbledore is as senile as he is old. You’re here forever cousin!” Said Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling afterwards.  _

  
  


_ “Nobody asked you, Trixie.” Sirius said, and she snarled before starting to spit curses and vitriol at him, and then the visage faded.  _

  
  


Merlin hummed in thought, stroking his beard again and then he looked at Helga, a frown on his face. He was about to say something when she snarled deeply. 

  
  


“I’ll take care of it, Merlin.” Helga said, cracking her knuckles. “I haven’t been to Azkaban in a few decades.” She said, huffing, remembering the last innocent she had to rescue from that accursed prison. 

“If you insist, my dear. Don’t forget to wear the charm, alright?” Merlin said, smiling softly, and she nodded. She went over to a cabinet and with a press of her signet ring it opened, revealing four necklaces. One with a badger sitting on a barrel was picked up by her, and then she put it on and sighed, the calming magic of the personalized patronus helping to relax her. With a nod to Merlin she turned on her heel and vanished. 

  
~AU~

  
  


Azkaban Prison was as dreary and painful as one would imagine, but Helga Hufflepuff was a woman on a mission. Her gait was swift and purposeful, and when she got to the main gate the gatekeeper came out. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, lass?” The man said, looking at the imposing woman in front of him. Her eyes were hard, but not towards him. 

  
  


“You can open the gate, I have things I need to do.” Helga said, before she flicked her wand into her hand, a steely glare at the gates. “There is Justice needs to be done.” She said, and the man shuddered, before nodding. 

  
“Alright, alright. Just don’t turn that wand on me, now. I have to call this in though, might have one of the DMLE here sooner rather than later, miss.” The gatekeeper said, and she nodded and started walking just as the gates opened. 

  
  


“ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” Helga spoke, and even though the necklace was working perfectly, this would keep the Dementors from agitating her further. She walked with her patronus beside her, a large, snarling Grizzly bear, until she got to the high security vaults. She looked around and then saw the cell from the scrying, coming up to it and with a flick of her wand, the bars were being melted by magical acid. 

  
  


“Sirius Black, stand up.” Helga said, and the slightly cowering man did, but there was something in his eyes. A fierce glint, and he spoke with a confidence he didn’t know he still had, almost a threatening tone. 

  
  


“If you’re here to kill me, you’d better get to it, woman.” Sirius said, growling softly, more like his animagus form than human. “Because if you hesitate, you’ll have to catch me once I am past you.” He said, his form already getting into a tense, ready position. 

  
  


“I am not here to kill you, Mr. Black.” Helga said, her tone softening a bit, just as her patronus swatted a Dementor aside. “I am here to get you out of here, see if you really are godfather to Young Harry.” She said, and flicked her wand in response to him charging her at the mention of Harry. He dropped to his back with a plume of dust around him, his eyes wild and angry. “He’s fine, learning actually, I will take you to him.” She said, and then levitated him behind her, after a quick disillusionment charm. 

  
  


She walked out of the top security ward and down to the gate, where a set of Aurors were waiting, talking to the gatekeeper. She walked past them and gave them a sideways glance. 

  
  


“I just observed those worthy of this place, and justice was done.” Helga said, and the Aurors frowned, the tall bald headed black Auror coming up to her. 

  
  


“I am senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, I hope you didn’t perform anything illegal, ma’am.” He said, and she shook her head softly. 

  
  


“Nothing illegal occurred, Senior Auror. Everyone remains exactly where they belong, alive, and unharmed by me.” Helga said, and she was telling the truth, just with little for context, really. Kingsley made some kind of intricate wand movement, and uttered something, before nodding to his fellow Auror. 

  
  


“All convicted prisoners are accounted for, Auror Robert’s.” Kingsley said, looking at the large woman beside him. “Just some unsolicited vitriol?” He asked, and she shrugged, before he hummed. “Don’t do it again, please. I can understand tensions can be high and anger as well from the last war, but we have to be the better wizards and witches, alright?” He said, and she hummed, before nodding. 

  
  


“May I leave then?” Helga asked, and the two men nodded before she left with departing pleasantries. When she got past the ward line she turned on her heel and was gone just as she came, though this time she had an extra package with her. 

  
~AU~

“Marvelous, Harry, simply marvelous!” Merlin said to his young apprentice. Harry was almost seven now, and he was balancing a sphere of water on his palm, his other hand the one to have conjured it. “You’ll be summoning torrential downpours in no time!” The older male said, making Harry beam proudly, before he gasped and the water splashed on his hand and then onto the floor. “Ah, no need to be upset.” Merlin said before he came over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “It was still magnificent, that was thirty seconds longer than last time.” He said, and Harry looked up at him with a smile. 

  
  


“Really, sir?” Harry asked, and at his nod Harry grinned and jumped up and down a bit. “Can I go learn with Aunt Helga now?” He asked, and Merlin chuckled before shooing him off, a wave of his hand cleaning up the slight mess. Harry loved the elemental magic training, he excelled at it, but his favorite teachers were Salazar and Helga. Potions and Healing, those were his passion. He absorbed all the knowledge like a sponge, and recalled it with little to no issue whatsoever. He would make an excellent mage. 

  
  


~AU~

Harry was nine the first time he got to use his healing in a practical setting, and it just further solidified his desire to be a healer when he was a proper age. He had been sitting on the beach, the same beach he had nearly drowned in, when he heard a cry of pain and then a thump. He opened his eyes, having been enjoying the warmth of the sun, and saw a girl about his age whimpering, holding her leg with silent tears rolling down her face. Harry frowned and got up, making sure his ring foci was on, and went over to her. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” Harry asked, and she shook her head and sniffed. “Can I see it? My teachers have taught me a lot about medicine and stuff.” He said, trying to keep his less than nine year old vocabulary in check. The girl sniffed again and nodded, showing the rather nasty cut and scrape, and he frowned again. That could be nasty if she didn’t get it looked at soon, and walking on it wouldn’t help. 

  
  


“I can fix that, my name is Harry, by the way.” Harry said, and she sniffed before speaking softly. 

  
  


“My name is Hermione, I am almost ten.” Hermione said, watching as Harry put his hand over her wound, and then his ring started to glow slowly. He muttered something she couldn’t understand, and she gasped in wonder and just a slight bit of fear as she saw the wound heal and close. He waved his hand over her leg a few times, just to be sure, and then helped her up. There was no pain, not even a bruise or faint prickle. It was like she had never fallen at all.

  
  


“You can’t tell anyone I did that, OK? My teachers would get really mad at me.” Harry said, now a bit sheepish, because he was not supposed to heal muggles. Then again, as he had been healing her, he had felt her magic helping, so that was fine, right?

  
  


“Alright… I… I promise.” Hermione said, crossing her heart, and they both made a pinky-swear. He smiled at her and then she was called by who could only be her parents. “I hope to see you again, Harry!” She said, giving him a hug and then running off, carefully, to her parents. 

  
  


Aside from the actual healing, Harry did not realize at the time that he had made a rather abrupt change in course for that girl's future. 

  
~AU~

When Harry was eleven he had begun working on combining the four primary elements, and he was doing it rather well. He could not get a wand, not because he was unable to, his magic was a pure source after all. No, it was because he would burn a wand out with his first bit of serious magic. So, in secrecy, Merlin and Helga crafted for him a staff. Helga took a large branch from her favorite, and coincidentally the oldest, tree in Atlantis. 

Merlin took a gem from his personal belongings, to affix to the top of the staff. A marvelous diamond. He said it was to help channel the magic from Harry, to really signify the magnificence that was the young man. The gift took three years to craft, the magic imbued within it surely a thing to behold, and it would only be able to be wielded by the young sorcerer. The staff was met with tears of gratitude, and a promise to never abuse the power, or the teachings he was given. 

  
  


The first real test for Harry’s new staff, and his growing power, came not two months after, in the presence of something that threatened the neighboring islands of Hawaii. A typhoon, fast as it was powerful, was coming towards the islands, and it was not going to be a gentle one. 

  
  


“Alright, let us see if we can divert it, hmm?” Merlin said, his own staff out as there were two of the founders on either side of him. They had their own foci out, they each had wands tailored to them and their power specifically. They all started a long, intricate chant and set of wand movements as the wind picked up. It was a torrential pour as well, but they were not unused to casting in said conditions. They had done this before, not often, but they knew well enough how to work with the weather. 

  
  


It would take a few hours, but they would take care of it, direct it further into the ocean. As they were working they were unprepared not for the force of the winds, or the how it bit and flung rain against them, no they were unprepared for the debris it flung at them. A piece of magically charged concrete got through their protective barrier, and struck Merlin firmly in the chest, knocking him out but not critically injuring him. He wheezed in his lack of consciousness, and Helga was quick to drop her spellcraft and tend to him, she was their healer after-all. 

  
  


“How is he?” Godric asked after his part in the incantation, glancing slightly at the two on the floor. 

  
  


“He will be fine, but we need his power as a focus point!” Helga said, through the howling winds. 

  
  


“Call for Harry!” Salazar said, and at the incredulous look he got from his sister, Rowena, he growled. “Just do it!” He then went to the next part of the incantation, they had to trade off the words of the spell so that they would not stress themselves out. Helga closed her eyes and sent off a wordless message. Not a minute later there was a flash and Harry appeared in a burst of lightning, looking around and then flicking off another piece of magical debris before it hit Godric. The man smiled at him and then Harry stood in the spot Merlin had been in. His staff in his hand, before he brought it down with a slam onto the ground, starting to chant and lend his power to the magic they were utilizing. 

  
  


Helga, after placing a stasis shield around Merlin, got up and started back with her part of the spellcraft. Through their combined work, the Typhoon was not only diverted, but it was dissipated considerably. They all relaxed when the winds receded, though it was still a bit windy. Before they could be beset by the magicals of the island, they were gone in another flash of lightning from Harry, in which he smiled and then collapsed, he _was_ only eleven. 

  
  


“I think Merlin is going to have some serious competition, my friends.” Rowena said, and she got a collective scoff from those around her, before they got to work making sure Merlin was fine, as well as young Harry. 

  
  


~AU~

“I assure you, Harry, it is fine. It is your decision as to whether or not you wished to go. We stand by that, child.” Salazar said, after reassuring Harry, again, that not going to Hogwarts would be fine. Harry nodded and sighed, walking with one of his mentors along the beaches of Hawaii. It was a normal day in December, the sun beaming but not overly hot. Pants were worn, as summer shorts would be a bit much. They walked and talked, before they nearly ran into a young girl, perhaps ten, no older, as she was running down the beach in obvious enjoyment. Harry caught her before she could fall, as she had made to move before colliding. 

  
  


“Easy there, young lady.” Salazar said as Harry righted her, and she flushed softly. 

  
  


“Sorry, Sir, and young Sir.” The girl said, curtsying softly, to convey her apologies. “I am just so excited to see the beaches.” She said, and Harry chuckled softly before smiling at her himself. 

  
  


“They are great, aren’t they? And it’s not too hot, either.” Harry said, and the girl nodded and smiled.

  
  


“Where are your parents, young lady?” Salazar asked, smiling at how good Harry was with the young girl. 

  
  


“That way, sir.” The girl said, pointing over to a trio approaching, one clearly either a sibling, or older friend. “My name is Astoria Greengrass, I will be eleven soon.” She said, with a smile, and Salazar hummed. The elder couple arrived, and the young girl was tugged by the slightly older one. 

  
  


“Stori! What have mom and dad told you about running off like that?” The girl said, and the younger one huffed. 

  
  


“I didn’t go far, Daffy!” Astoria said, sticking her tongue out as per rebuttal of a girl her age. 

  
“Apologies, sir. Our daughter was rather excited for this trip.” The elder Greengrass said, and Salazar waved it off softly. 

  
  


“Quite alright, truly. I am Sal Slyth, and this is my student, Harry Potter.” Salazar said, and Harry understood his name was said to distract from Salazar, as he was supposed to have been dead for nearly a millennia. 

  
  


“My goodness… Harry Potter?” The elder Greengrass said, and Harry waved sheepishly. “Everyone thinks you’re… well, no need for morbid thoughts.” He said, before clearing his throat. “I am Malthael Greengrass, and this is my wife Jacqueline.” He said, and said woman gave a gentle bow, mesmerized by the fact that the Potter heir was in front of them. “My daughters Astoria and Daphne, as well.” He finished, and said daughters gave a small curtsy. 

  
  


“Harry Potter?” Daphne said, eyebrow raised. “You know, Father.” She started, glancing at her father. “The Malfoy heir insisted he knew exactly what happened to Mr. Potter. Claimed he was sent off to the colonies for failure to be a proper pureblood.” She said, and her father scoffed softly. 

  
  


“Yes, well, the junior Malfoy seems to talk from his posterior just like his father.” Malthael said, and he got a soft swat from his wife. “Apologies, Mr. Potter, Mr. Slyth.” He said, before bowing softly. “We shall not keep you, please, enjoy your day.” And with those words, and some farewells, they were on their respective ways. 

  
  


The Greengrass family spent an extra week in Hawaii, they saw Mr. Slyth and Mr. Potter once more in passing, and then they were back home. Whilst in the large den, with several paintings of various famous wizards, Astoria frowned and spoke. 

  
  


“Daddy?” The young girl asked. “Come here please?”

  
  


“Yes, my child?” He asked, getting up and coming to her. “What is it?” He said, and she pointed to a painting. 

  
  


“Isn’t that Mr. Slyth?” Astoria asked, pointing to a picture of Salazar Slytherin. Everything from his silver tinted eyes, to the signet ring on his hand was exactly the same. Malthael Greengrass twitched, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he fainted.

  
  


~AU~

  
  


“Run that by me again, Rowena?” Merlin said, rubbing his temples softly. 

  
  


“The Wizengamot of Great Britain has just passed a law, championed by Lucius Malfoy, that requires all British born magicals to gain at least one O.W.L., after attending a year at Hogwarts.” Rowena said, sighing. “If they do not, their family wealth, name, and any property is forfeit to the ministry, and no doubt any who lines their pockets with ill-begotten wealth.” She said, sipping her tea, not at all pleased, but she hid it well. 

  
  


“Oh, this is actually perfect.” Salazar said, and at the incredulous looks thrown at him he smirked. “Harry is our apprentice, and with our permission he is our extension to the school.” He continued, at the blank looks he sighed, but smiled. “Not even using your brains, fine.” He cleared his throat. “He is effectively our heir, the Heir of Hogwarts herself.” He said, trailing, and then Godric laughed. 

  
  


“Ha! Yes! Within the halls of Hogwarts, he is untouchable. Gods, he is untouchable once he reaches the train platform in Britain.” Godric said, smirking and giving his husband a kiss. “My husband has a delightfully devious mind.” He said, and he got a large, beaming smile in return. 

  
  


“Hmmm, pranking the Wizengamot, really shoving it into their faces. That’s amazing.” Sirius said from the side, leaning back in his chair. “And, as he is a minor, and a ward of the castle itself, they cannot force him from her walls.” He smirked at the nods, and he barked out a laugh. “You have to send us the memories when they try, pup.” He said, and Harry grinned softly. 

  
  


“Oh, this is going to be so much fun, and I promise to visit often, of course.” Harry said, and they all nodded, getting back to the preparation of the complete apprentice ritual they had been planning anyway. It was going to be an interesting year. 

~AU~   
  


The adults in Harry’s life decided against him using the train, kept from ridiculous ambush attempts of the press and the like. Instead he would arrive straight to the castle proper, just because he could. Salazar insisted it was not arrogant in any form, though the smirk on his face said otherwise. If there was one thing the founder enjoyed, it was rubbing the over the top haughtiness back in the faces of pureblood snobs. 

  
  


“I wish to speak to Mr. Potter once he arrives, Dumbledore, and that is not something you will deny me!” Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge said, huffing as he crossed his arms and pouted like a child. 

  
  


“By all means, Cornelius, wait for the next six hour or so, the train will be here in that time.” Dumbledore said, not phased by the petulance of the minister. 

  
  


“I do believe we shall do just that, Headmaster.” Lucius Malfoy drawled, and Dumbledore looked at him with a slightly hardened look. He had not been there for the emergency meeting, having been dealing with the I.C.W., so he could not veto the ridiculous law. 

  
  


“Then it’s settled! Now, I have heard you have not gotten a proper defense teacher yet, Dumbledore. I think I have just the ri-” Cornelius was interrupted by the roaring of the floo, and Dumbledore blinked gently, up and wand at the ready. There was no-one who could enter without his permission, this was troubling. 

  
  


The figure that stepped out of the fireplace dusted themselves off with a wave of their hand, the other on a beautifully carved staff with a large diamond on the top of it. The figure, male as he turned, was clearly younger than the other males in the room, though he held an air of power about him, and a cool confidence. 

  
  


“Declare yourself, good sir, or I shall be forced to act.” Dumbledore said, his own power bubbling at the surface. The young man bowed, smiling softly, his tone apologetic and sincere. 

  
  


“My apologies, Headmaster, my guardians just decided that traveling by the train was something I could do without.” The young man said, before looking up at the headmaster again. “Harry Potter, at your service.” He said, a glint in his eyes. Dumbledore knew that glint, he had seen it so many years before. He had also felt the wards accept the Potter heir, and they felt no ill from him. His wand returned to its holster, eyes soft and sorrowful. 

  
  


“Harry… My boy. You’re… you look well.” Dumbledore said, coming to the young man, who smiled and shook his hand. 

  
  


“I have had a good life, Headmaster.” Harry said, before continuing. “I understand you did what you thought was best, and I hold no grudges.” He said, and Dumbledore sighed, as if a weight lifted from his shoulders. “Though, next time, maybe listen to Professor McGonagall?” Harry teased, and Dumbledore let out a gentle chuckle. 

  
  


“Ah, Mr. Potter, finally we meet.” Lucius Malfoy said, extending his hand for a shake. Harry, ever the gentleman, shook it firmly. He did not expect to be tugged forward, and his fringe being lifted by a serpent headed cane. “There it is… the fabled scar.” He said, and then stumbled back when he was knocked in the head by the large, diamond headed staff. 

  
  


“I am not some child to be manhandled, Lord Malfoy.” Harry growled out, the diamond glowing softly. “Do it again, and we shall have… issues.” He said, before huffing softly and turning to Dumbledore. “May I have permission to walk the castle halls before the train arrives?” He asked, and Dumbledore nodded, he had to get these two idiots out of his office anyway. He could catch up with Harry later. Harry bowed in thanks, and left before Malfoy senior could respond, rubbing his head softly, diamonds were not soft stones. 

  
  


“I would suggest not doing that again, Lucius, lest you wish to face  _ my _ ire.” Dumbledore said, and Lucius smartly nodded, before he took the Minister with him out of the agitated elder wizard’s office. Dumbledore sighed and sat down, before he frowned and cleared his throat. “Thomas?” He asked, and the sorting Hat ‘woke up.’

  
  


“Query, Headmaster?” Thomas asked, and Dumbledore smiled lightly. 

  
  


“How was Mr. Potter able to enter by office?” Dumbledore asked, and the hat hummed softly. 

  
  


“Only those with your permission, or those whom are descendant of the founders.” Thomas said, and Dumbledore’s brow raised. “Indeed, Headmaster… Mr. Potter will be a delight to sort, that is to be sure.” He said, before he went ‘dormant’, again. Dumbledore leaned back, a lemon drop slipped between his lips, he had a lot to think about. 

  
~AU~

  
  


Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts until it was time to be sorted, being alerted by the castle itself that the students had arrived. He sighed softly, feeling their presence in the wards, and smiling ever so slightly. It would be good to be around kids his age, though it was not to say he had not been when he was learning, but these were different types of kids. Kids from a different community, a different walk of life. He smiled and made his way to the great hall, taking his time as he was still enjoying the marvel that was the castle his five mentors had built a thousand years prior. 

  
  


He heard the sorting song, thinking about the words, Thomas was a bit morbid this year, but he understood why. He had been… briefed, so to say, about the currently climate in Wizarding Britain. He then perked up when Dumbledore cleared his throat, squaring his shoulder and waiting.    
  
  


  
~AU~

  
  


“Before we start with the feast, there is one last student to be sorted.” Dumbledore started, making the student body start to murmur softly. He raised a hand gently, and they silenced, and he continued. “He has been away from Hogwarts by choice, but due to certain… recent developments, he is with us until at least the end of the year. Mr. Potter, if you would.” He finished, and there were all kinds of gasps and louder mutterings. 

  
  


The doors opened and out walked the tall, tan teen he had named. Harry Potter, heir to the Potter family walking down between the tables, his wands immaculate and slightly flowing. What drew eyes to him were two things. The first being the fringe that no doubt held the famous scar, and the ornate staff he walked with. He bowed softly to the headmaster, as he had moved from the podium, and he gracefully sat on the stool, the hat being placed on his head. 

  
  


It took three minutes, three minutes of baited breath, with soft whispers, before the hat calmly intoned. “Slytherin.” And was then removed, before the hat spoke again. “Do them proud, Mr. Potter.” The hat said, before going ‘dormant’, once more. Harry smiled and nodded, before smiling at the headmaster and going to sit at his new table. His robe trim switching to house colors as he did so, sitting down and smiling lightly at everyone. 

  
  


“Welcome, Mr. Potter, we hope you enjoy your place here at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said, and he sat down and the feast appeared. Immediately after, the chatter started and Harry was nearly bombarded with questions, until he was joined by two females, one on either side of him. 

  
  


“Alright, everyone shut up.” Daphne Greengrass said, surprising those around them into silence. “Heir Potter no doubt has better things to do than answer frivolous questions.” She said, and Harry smiled at her, nodding softly.

  
  


“Thank you, Heir Greengrass, I trust you enjoyed the rest of that holiday?” Harry asked her, and she nodded, he then turned to her sister. “As did you, Miss Greengrass?” He asked her, and she nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“I give you permission to use my given name, Heir Potter.” Astoria said, and he nodded and granted her the same. “So that stupid law made you come here, huh?” She asked, and Harry snickered softly, mostly at the soft groan that came from Daphne. 

  
  


“Yeah, it did. No offense to Hogwarts, but I was enjoying my mentors lessons and my home. Hawaii is amazing all year.” Harry said, and there were more rising murmurs. The Boy-who-lived lived in Hawaii? Even one of the highest pureblood snobs knew about that marvelous set of islands. 

  
  


“It’s about time you wised up and came here, Potter. No doubt you were stunted for friends and proper education.” Came the smug voice of Draco Malfoy. “I can help you with that, making connections with the right folk.” He said, glancing at Daphne as if to say ‘move.’ Harry raised an eyebrow and shook the extended hand. 

  
  


“A pleasure to finally meet you, cousin.” Harry said, and Draco faltered softly. “Yes, cousin on my father’s side. My grandmother was Dorea Potter, nee Black, and I know your mother was born a Black.” Harry said, dropping the hand. “So a few bits removed there, but still, family.” He finished, and Draco blinked softly.

  
  


“Yes, well, all the more reason to stick with me. We’ll have plenty of time to talk, I am in your dorm after all.” Draco said, after recovering, and going back to his seat, his bookends following him. 

  
  


“Charming, just like his father.” Harry said, a small bit of sarcasm in his voice. That got those around him to snicker softly, wondering just what Potter was going to be like. 

  
~AU~

  
  


“Piss off, Malfoy! I want to talk with Harry before you get your slimy, Slytherin hooks into him!” Ron Weasley said, and Draco scoffed. 

  
  


“Oh, so you want to turn him to the idiotic ideals of Gryffindor?” Draco said, before crossing his arms. “He was sorted into Slytherin, he is far from being a stupid lion.” He said, smirking at the growing ‘Weasley Red.’

  
  


“They were married, you know.” Harry said, finally deciding to end the childish argument. That got everyone in the immediate area to look at him, though Hermione had already been sitting next to him, both reading in the courtyard. She had immediately come to him the next day, thanking him again for her leg, and then sitting with him and just talking for hours. She was a Gryffindor, but she let no house rivalries interfere with her friendships. She was actually rather well liked, after she got over her book worship. 

  
  


“Wait… what?” Ron said, eloquent in his confusion, before he caught up. “There is no way Godric Gryffindor would ever marry a snake!” He exclaimed, seemingly offended. 

  
  


“It’s true.” Harry said, smiling lightly. “He and Salazar were married, and Helga and Rowena were wives to each other as well.” He said, and there was about to be another burst of heated anger, when Harry looked behind them. “Isn’t that right, Helena?” He asked, and the students turned to see the ‘Grey Lady’, hovering there. She sighed softly but nodded, a faint smile on her face. 

  
  


“That is correct, Heir Potter.” Helena said, floating closer. “They were deeply in love with each other, I often remember the warm hugs from both my mothers, I miss them.” She said, eyes misty, it seemed that even a ghost could feel that kind of emotion. “Uncle Salazar and Godric were much the same, and their hugs were absolutely perfect.” She then frowned and looked at Harry, critically. “Come speak to me another time, Heir Potter. We have much to discuss.” She said, before she vanished slowly, the students looking back at him. 

  
  


“Bloody hell…” Ron said, a good summation of the feelings of the students around him. He then huffed softly and crossed his arms, before shrugging. “I suppose he isn’t all that bad then, Salazar that is.” Ron mumbled, before glaring at Draco. “But you’re still a git.” He said before he turned and stormed away. Harry snickered softly, Ron was a card, but he was a good bloke. 

  
  


“Hmph! Stupid lion.” Draco muttered, before looking at Harry. “Watch who you interact with, Potter, we’re Slytherin’s, show some common decency.” He said, before he stalked off, grumbling about idiot Potter’s and their sensibilities. 

  
  


“I can’t believe that wasn’t in ‘ _ Hogwarts: A History _ .’” Hermione said after a few moments, and Harry snorted. 

  
  


“That book is filled with so much crap, ‘Mione.  _ So _ much crap.” Harry replied and she huffed, looking at said book as if it had offended her, which caused Harry to chuckle gently. 

  
  


~AU~

  
  


“I won’t tell anyone, you know.” Harry said, lightly smirking at the two in front of him. Both males, his age, were flustered and grumbling lightly, not looking at him or at each other. They had slightly puffed lips, and one was on the others lap. “I figure it’s not something you want coming out, with how venomous you are to each other in the public eye.” He said, giving Draco and Ron a gentle grin. The smaller blonde wriggled on top of the larger redhead’s lap, before getting off, only to be tugged back. 

  
  


“As I said, I won’t tell anyone, just… lock the door next time.” Harry said, before winking and leaving them to their secret night rendezvous. He shook his head, smiling softly as he walked away. It was always the loud, boisterous ones. 

  
  
  


~AU~

  
  


Harry was walking through the halls on a free period, when he experienced the first thing in his young life that tested his normally calm demeanor. There was a second year Hufflepuff, sniffling and holding her hand softly, and said hand was slightly bleeding. Harry slowly approached her, and sat to her left, staff in the hand not adjacent to her. 

  
  


“Is everything alright?” Harry asked softly, and she jumped softly, eye wide. Not in fear of the Slytherin colors, but in slight awe that Harry Potter was talking to her. “Can I see your hand? It looks like that hurts.” He said, and she sniffed before she showed her his hand, and he had to hold in a rather angry growl. He felt the residue of dark magic on her hand, and he frowned, but was glad it was light. 

  
  


“What’s your name, sweetie?” Harry asked, using his best ‘healer voice’, as Helga had called it. The girl sniffed softly, wiping her nose on her sleeve before speaking. 

  
  


“My name is Jennifer, Mr. Potter.” Jennifer said, looking at him. “My friends call me Jen.” She said, and he hummed softly, inspecting her hand. 

  
  


“Well, may I call you Jen?” Harry asked, and she nodded gently, before she gasped and saw the large diamond hover over her hand, sending gentle, calming, gentle pulses of magic into it. In a little under a minute, her hand was healed, and she felt loads better. “There we go.” He said, and then chuckled softly when she hugged him tightly. 

  
  


“Now, Jen, care to tell me how you got that?” Harry asked, and she froze for a moment, before she told him. Apparently, their new ‘High Inquisitor’, decided that Jennifer had been spreading lies about how terrible the minister was for saying bad things about the headmaster in the papers, and had made her write lines with a weird, black quill. 

  
  


“Thank you, Jen.” Harry said, and gave her a gentle, one armed hug. “Try not to make her upset with you again, but if she gives you, or any of your friends, another one of those detentions, you come to me, OK? I’ll take care of it.” He said, and she nodded, before she blushed softly when he kissed the top of her head. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your common room.” She nodded and then as they walked they talked, about studies and the like, before they were to turn the corner to the common room, she paused. 

  
  


“I… I can go from here, Mr. Potter.” Jen said, and he chuckled lightly. 

  
  


“Alright, if you insist, but I do know where the common room is, I know where all of them are.” Harry said, and she looked at him wide eyed. “Yet, I understand your loyalty to your house, and I commend you for it. Five points to Hufflepuff.” He said, and she giggled softly, not realizing that she actually got the points from him. She gave him another hug and then she was off, and he made sure she was inside before he turned to make his way to the astronomy tower, even though the next class would be the next night. 

  
  


“Hem-hem.” The sound was croaked from behind him when he was halfway to the tower, and he paused and turned, tilting his head. “Out of bounds after curfew, Mr. Potter?” Said Dolores Umbridge, a smirk on her face. “That will be twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention with me, tomorrow night.” She said, and he pulled his sleeve back slightly to glance at his analog watch. 

  
  


“Curfew is not for another twenty minutes, Madam.” Harry said, and looked at her again, hand on his staff. 

  
  


“Clearly your worthless muggle watch is broken, Potter.” Dolores said, and he raised an eyebrow before he flicked his staff lightly. 

  
  


“ _ Tempus. _ ” Harry gently intoned, to show that indeed there was still twenty minutes before curfew. “You are mistaken, Madam.” He said, and she glared at him. 

  
  


“The punishment still stands, for talking back to your betters.” Dolores hissed, before she stalked away. Harry shook his head and started walking again, it wasn’t as if the punishment stuck anyway. It wasn’t that he was above punishments, but the castle knew this was not deserved, so the points would not be recorded, and the detention he just wouldn’t attend. She wasn’t a teacher, and even though she was there as the ‘High Inquisitor,’ her authority was minimal at best. 

  
  


~AU~

  
  


Harry sat in the headmaster’s office, leaning on his staff softly and looking up at Ms. Umbridge as she droned on… and on about Harry’s lack of respect towards her and her position. Harry yawned softly and Dumbledore looked like he wanted to do the same, and he almost did, seeing as yawn’s were contagious.

  
  


“What is it exactly that you want me to do, Dolores?” Dumbledore finally asked between breaths from her. She paused and then pointed to Harry. 

  
  


“Suspend him, send him out of the school. He should not be learning, and corrupting the rest of the students with his lies, and lack of respect. I have students who refuse to attend my detentions because of him!” Dolores shrieked, and Harry shrugged. 

  
  


“Yeah, well, when the detentions are baseless, there is no reason for them to attend.” Harry said, looking at her, a little agitated now. “Are we done here?” He asked, and Dumbledore nodded and waved him off. 

  
  


“Don’t walk away from me, Boy!” Umbridge said, growling at him. “You will turn around and respect your betters, you… you filthy half-blood!” She said, and almost immediately regretted it, as she felt magic from not one, not two, but three sources put pressure on her. 

  
  


“I tolerate a lot of things, Dolores.” Said Harry, turning and gripping his staff tightly. “I have actually been a little lax in my duties here as well, I am ashamed to admit.” He said, walking towards her. “But I will not stand for discrimination, in any form.” He ground out, before he looked at the headmaster. “I will take care of this, sir.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded, though he was still enraged himself. 

  
  


“I am Harry James Potter, Heir of Hogwarts.” Harry started. “You stand in my castle, you soil it with your filth and your vitriol. No longer.” He hissed and slammed the end of staff on the ground, and she twitched. “You are banished from the lands of the founders, never to return. Be Gone!” He finished, and she was gone with a loud ~crack~. He huffed and shook his head, looking at the headmaster. “My apologies, sir.” He said, and Dumbledore shook his own head softly. 

  
  


“Quite alright, Harry my boy… I would have done similar, to be quite honest.” Dumbledore said, before sighing and sending a look to Harry. “However, now I will have the board of Governors and the Minister making my floo quite occupied.” He said, giving Harry a teasing look that basically said ‘thanks’, in a rather playfully sarcastic way. Harry hummed and then thought for a moment, before he spoke clearly. 

  
  


“As Hogwarts heir, I abolish the need for the board of Governors. The headmaster and those of his personal choosing will take over for their duties, so I speak it, so mote it be.” Harry said, and there was a flash of magic, and then it was done. “There you are, sir. Now you just have to deal with the minister. Have fun.” He said, before walking out, leaving a softly chuckling headmaster in his wake. 

  
  


~AU~

  
  


Harry spent a good portion of his free time making new friends, and helping out in the Hospital wing, much to the delight of Matron Pomfrey. He was excellent to help those who seemed ashamed, or embarrassed about whatever ailed them. They saw a student healer, but still his age assisted greatly. As a fifth year he was just old enough to be seen as a big brother, but not young enough to be dismissed by the older years. Poppy was seriously considering putting in a good word for him to take a Healer’s O.W.L., something she had not considered in quite some time, not since Andromeda Black. The best part, in her eyes, was his complete and utter lack of discrimination. From his fellow Slytherins, to the sometimes foolhardy Gryffindors. Harry was always kind, those occasionally he did scold those that came in, for various reasons of poor decision making. The Weasley twins, frequent visitors, got a dressing down from the young healer, and they seemed to actually take it to heart. Their visits has lessened, and their studies had risen. 

  
  


“Junior Apprentice Amazing master healer Potter.” The twins said, coming in with smiles on their faces. Harry pushed his glasses up his face, smiling at them softly. He had no need for corrective eyesight, but the he liked the way they framed his face, and the enchantments he had on them were like built in diagnostic scans when he turned them on.

  
  


“What can I do for you today, Messrs Weasley?” Harry asked, and they got serious, not the normal playful seriousness, but an actual one. 

  
  


“Well, it’s our sister.” One started. 

“You see, ever since you showed up she’s been acting strange.” 

“Well, stranger than usual, she is our sister.”

“But really strange, as if she is studying you.”

“Not in the way that most girls do with boys they fancy.”

“No, no, we’d have to have a talk if that was the case.” They said together, giving Harry a soft glare, before continuing. 

  
  


“It looks like she wants to interrogate you, or something.”

“Sometimes she glares.”   
  
“Sometimes she smirks and grins. Rather creepy.”   
  
“Yes, rather creepy. Other times she looks at you as if you have the answers to all of her problems.”

  
  


“We want to bring her here, can you check her out?” They both finished together, and Harry stroked his chin in thought. 

  
  


“I can take a look, see if there is anything off about her. Maybe she’ll open up, talk to me.” Harry said, before sitting on a vacant bed. “Try to get her to think it was her idea, otherwise she might be suspicious. Even if there is nothing wrong with her, can’t be too careful.” He said, and they nodded.

  
  


“Thank you old chap.”

“Yes, many thanks master apprentice Junior healer.” 

“We’ll get her here.”

“Weasley’s honor!” They finished together, before leaving with a theatrical little tune following them. Harry snickered and then hummed, wondering when he would see the only Weasley daughter. 

  
  


~AU~

  
  


It didn’t take very long for the twins to work their magic double speak, and soon Ginerva Weasley, Ginny to her friends, was entering the sterile, yet comfortably white wing. Harry was making a few beds when he was alerted to someone entering the wing. He turned and smiled softly, picking up his staff. 

  
  


“Ah, Ms. Weasley. What can I do for you?” Harry asked, knowing full well he shouldn’t be expecting her.

  
  


“I just wanted to come in for a check up, is Madam Pomfrey around?” Ginny asked, and he shook his head softly. 

  
  


“No, she is getting supplies at St. Mungo’s, but I can run a simple diagnostic, nothing intrusive, if you wish.” Harry said. There was always a portrait watching for when it was just Harry in there, just in case a professor needed to be called in an emergency. She nodded softly and took a seat, before taking a deep breath and waiting. 

  
  


“Now, this might tickle, most diagnostics do.” Harry said, before starting to mutter softly in Latin, the diamond glowing and making her giggle lightly as it was tickling, a flush to her cheeks as she was giggling in front of the boy-who-lived. His glasses had already given him a rundown of her health, and physically she was perfectly fine, the more in depth scan he was giving her, though, was showing otherwise. When it was over he stroked his chin and hummed, looking at the little display the gem was projecting for him, only for his eyes. 

  
  


“Is everything alright, Healer Potter?” Ginny asked timidly, and he smiled at her with a gentle nod. 

  
  


“Yes, yes. Everything is fine, I just have something I want to research really fast, is that alright with you? I am more than sure it is alright, but better safe than sorry, right?” Harry said, and she nodded, before sitting on the bed properly now, shoes kicked off. “I’ll be right back.” He said, before going to the main office, and then using the floo to enter the Headmaster’s office, the portraits keeping watch of her as the doors to the hospital wing were sealed. 

  
  


“Harry?” Dumbledore asked, doing some paperwork before his floo came to life and he watched the young man step through. “Is everything alright, my boy?” He asked, seeing the frown on Harry’s face. 

  
  


“Not exactly… sir.” Harry said, biting his lip before letting out a breath. “Here, look at this.” He said, presenting the more detailed diagnostic he just made a copy of. Dumbledore took it and read it slowly, and while he was no healer, he could see what the problem was. 

  
  


“A partial possession, like a second entity… a second soul.” Dumbledore said, frowning deeply, before he looked up. “Whom is this student that is infected in such a way?” He asked, and Harry frowned. 

  
  


“Ms. Ginerva Weasley, sir. It seems like it is a few years old, at least.” Harry said, and Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

  
  


“Can you remove it, Harry?” The older male asked, and Harry nodded softly, but as the headmaster was not looking currently, he spoke. 

  
  


“Yes sir, I can, but I need consent from her or her guardian to put her to sleep to do so.” Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled softly as he looked up. 

  
“Ah, well, then you shall have just that. While I can easily contact her parents, I will instead act in  _ Loco Parentis _ , so that this can be done. Will that be enough?” Dumbledore said, and then asked. Harry nodded with a smile, before speaking once more. 

  
  


“Follow me into the floo, sir? So that when she is asleep you can perhaps assist if it is too much for me to handle?” Harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded, getting up and following the younger male into the floo. He disillusioned himself and followed Harry, who was smiling at Ginny when he reentered. 

  
  


“Sorry about that, Ms. Weasley, I had to find the right book. Now, if you don’t mind laying down, I will swiftly take care of what I found.” Harry said, and at her raised eyebrow he went on. “A little wart, on the inside, nothing life threatening, but it might cause discomfort.” He said, and she shuddered, warts were disgusting. She did lay down, and then she saw the diamond flash, and she was out. 

  
  


“Proceed, Harry. I will keep watch.” Dumbledore said as he appeared, and Harry nodded, securing Ginny to the bed with magical restraints. He did not know if the soul would be violent. He started his chanting and then heard a growl come from her, looking into her now red eyes as she twitched and thrashed. 

  
  


“No! You will not remove me, Potter! The girl is mine!” The new voice said, and Dumbledore glared. 

  
  


“You will not have her, Tom.” Dumbledore said, and he was then being stared at. 

  
  


“Ah, Dumbledore, fool that he is. You remove me, and she dies, simple as th- Arrrggh! What are you doing, boy!?” The entity, Tom, spoke and Harry just smiled and went on with his words. “No, no! Don’t do this to me, Potter! We can rule together! I have seen your power, seen what you can do. Let me help you!” He hissed, pain in his features, in his eyes. 

  
  


“I do not think Mr. Potter is interested in your words, Tom.” Dumbledore said, watching as a start blackness was starting to pour from her eyes, mouth and nose. She twitched, the scream piercing and loud, and not just from her. From the scar on Harry’s head came something similar, but the boy did not seem to notice. That, along with the healing that Harry was providing, made the older man feel a delight he had not felt in years. Just as he was content with watching, he realized he needed to assist. He drew his wand and started to contain the inky blackness that was forming over her body, not noticing the other specs of similar blackness that came from the windows. 

  
  


It took the better part of ten minutes, but soon there was a collection of the foulest looking, and smelling blackness either had ever seen. Harry went about healing Ginny completely, and mentally put in a reminder to get her some kind of mind healer, perhaps he would take her to Helga, she was the best he knew. The blackness was then contained in a piece of magically resistant amber, where it thrashed and screamed, though muffled. 

  
  


“Whew!” Harry exclaimed, wiping his brow, and with it the rest of the residue of what had poured out of his scar. “What a workout, she should be fine though now. Maybe a few dozen sessions with a mind healer, just in case, though.” He said, sitting on a hastily conjured chair, and slumping back. 

  
  


“Hmm, indeed, Harry… indeed.” Dumbledore said, looking at the amber in his hand and nodding. “Now we just need something to completely destroy this… abomination.” He said, watching Harry yawn and blink. “Sleep, my boy. You have done so very, very well.” He said, and Harry nodded and went to a vacant bed, laying down and falling asleep almost instantly. Dumbledore covered both him and Ginny, and unsealed the hospital wing, he would stay until Poppy returned, or Harry woke. There was so much more than he expected, perhaps… perhaps the spell pulled from more than just the two teens? It would be a glorious thing indeed. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is it for this one. I don’t know where else to go with this, but I hope it is enjoyed! Please, as always, read and review, and most importantly, enjoy it if you can. 


End file.
